User blog:Firebrand794/Google vs. Yahoo: Epic Rap Battles of Randomness
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! GOOGLE! VS. YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BEGIN! Yahoo: My name is what I'll say when I whoop yo ass. Because I'm the search engine that has all the class. You turned Youtube into shit, getting dumbass yearly updates, If we had gotten it, just think of what we could create. You're a company of greedy assholes, buying companies out, User friendliness and support is what my company is all about. I prefer your brother Elgoog to you, he's really fun to use, And against me you'll end up like you do against Bing, you'll always lose! Google: You have nothing against me, bitch, I am fucking chrome! You're too slow so imma close the page and make you go home. I am Google + 150 gigs of awesome, so don't even step to me Go and search up the ways I'm better than you, the results are infinity! I'll Gmail your imaginary friends an obituary, cause you're shutting down, I can't take you seriously, you have as much colors as a fucking clown! I'll drive over your ass, search through your remains and play with all your coding And you won't even notice cause you'll be too busy with your slow-ass loading! Yahoo: I go on your site sometimes, but just so I can play Pacman You make so many dumb updates that I can't keep track, man You shouldn't even have gotten your own web browser, dude Because even 4chan is a better site than you, it's true. Google: 4chan? You mean your creators mind ins a nutshell They must be crazy, they made you as slow as hell you can ASK any search engine, I am superior If your feeling lucky try and tell me your not inferior Yahoo: Trending now is how I'm finally gonna burn this guy to the ground I'll Flickr you away and all the featured videos will say I'm the best around! Google: I still can't read what you're saying, all the Ads are in the way, I Google Translated your words and all it said was your gay. Yahoo: Don't even get started on gay with that name you have You stupid jerk-face, I've more skill than you'll ever have. Google: You rhymed have with have, are you that much of a dumbass? Your raps are as weak as paper, mine are solid fucking Brass! ???: ENOUGH!!!!! (Google and Yahoo look to see a new Tab open on a computer, and it types up Bing, Bing appears and begins rapping.) Bing: I was outlooking your rap and I could stand no more So I have come here to finally settle this petty score. Popular now is me! Just search the browser history. So just stop loading now and I'll make you both feel sorry, Yahoo, I thought you were supposed to be in the Recycling Bin You are outdated and obsolete, and your mail is shit! Just use MSN! And Google don't even get me started on my feedback on you! Just remember our commercials, I'm the engine the people use! Neither of you could amount to the power of Bing, So both of you GTFO because your tabs are closing! WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (Begins searching results on a browser, and clicks on one) RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! Who won? Yahoo Google Bing Category:Blog posts